Thinning is an important direction of development of the liquid crystal display, which needs to make the glass layer used for manufacturing the liquid crystal display as thin as possible.
Currently, when manufacturing a liquid crystal display, the glass layer employed is an ultra-thin glass. Since the ultra-thin glass is too thin and too flexible, when manufacturing a liquid crystal display, the ultra-thin glass should be attached on the carrier, and the attachment surfaces of the ultra-thin glass and the carrier should be leveled and then attached tightly entirely, and after finishing the liquid crystal display, the ultra-thin glass is stripped from the carrier.
In the course of implementing this application, the inventor found there is at least the following problem in prior art:
After entirely attaching the attachment surfaces of the ultra-thin glass and the carrier tightly, there is a relatively strong suction force between the two, making it harder to strip the ultra-thin glass from the carrier, and very easy to damage the ultra-thin glass, and resulting in low product yield.